


【港九】蝉

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 夏天真的很糟糕吗？





	【港九】蝉

夏天真的太糟糕了，黄旭熙掏口袋找零钱的时候心情差到了极点。  
高温，蚊子，还有无休止的蝉鸣。尤其是蝉鸣。若虫从黑暗土壤里结束长眠，把短暂的成虫生命全部用来交配。蝉鸣是雄蝉吸引雌蝉的方式，一到夏天就是雄蝉“请和我做爱”的大呼小叫。这样说也不准确。昆虫不懂得爱——自然就不会做“爱”——是很可惜的。至于可惜的原因：“它们不懂得我如何爱你就真的很可惜。”金廷祐以前是这样和他讲的。  
金廷祐，黄旭熙目前烦恼的来源。他们的周末大多是轻松又甜蜜的，无需早起的日子里一起赖床到中午，然后就着披萨外卖看电影。黄旭熙觉得恐怖片最适合夏天，金廷祐却非要看《爱宠大机密》；等到他们在沙发上安顿好——金廷祐靠在盘腿坐着的黄旭熙怀里、黄旭熙的下巴搁在他肩上——金廷祐却突然说要换片子。换电影也没关系，黄旭熙只是对金廷祐选新电影时必须离开他怀里的这两分钟有点意见。  
他们最终看了《疯狂动物城》。直到金廷祐用指腹擦过他的脸时黄旭熙才发现自己在哭。金廷祐一边擦手一边笑话他那么大一个人居然会为了这种电影掉眼泪。黄旭熙眼泪鼻涕一起淌，扯了张纸随便抹了把脸就去拉金廷祐的手，委屈巴巴索要安慰。金廷祐却皱着眉头推他让他冷静一点。  
确实黄旭熙的眼泪来得快去得也快，因为得不到男友的拥抱就赌气地离开家也实在小孩子气。黄旭熙还是忿忿地想分明是哥选的电影却笑话我；如果哥哄哄我我就不会做这么幼稚的事情了。  
夏天总是叫人烦恼，黄旭熙决定吃点零食宽慰自己。  
这个年代居然还有不收电子货币的路边摊，黄旭熙翻遍全身居然只找到一张破破烂烂的一块钱纸币，只够买最便宜的冰棒。幸好老板看黄旭熙一脸苦相，接过了一块钱直接递了一只贵点的给他。黄旭熙道了谢双手接过来，包装好巧不巧是他过分眼熟的橙色。  
橘子味。  
黄旭熙坐在树荫下一边吃冰棍一边看手机。没有消息。黄旭熙咬了一大口冰棍，企图假装不失落。他意识到就算吵了架从家里跑出来他脑子里也依然装满了金廷祐。到底是他自己不争气，任何时候金廷祐笑一下黄旭熙就输得五体投地。

黄旭熙时常思考金廷祐是橘子汽水星人的可能性：他新染的橙色头发上伸出隐形触角，向外发散人气光波。也许地球人都爱金廷祐，幸运的是金廷祐说他爱黄旭熙。可惜不光是路边的蝉，黄旭熙偶尔也不懂金廷祐如何爱他。  
黄旭熙喜欢狗，金廷祐却非得养猫。金廷祐带着小黄回家就和他提出要养猫或者交往以后想和黄旭熙同居一样毫无预警。最后一个好歹还算惊喜，其他完全就是惊吓；那天金廷祐搂着一团白毛和他打招呼说“旭熙当爸爸了”的时候他还以为他把金廷祐肚子搞大了。  
最开始黄旭熙一直觉得毛孩子随他姓黄是为了让他有一点当家长的责任感。为了给他俩培养感情，金廷祐让黄旭熙负责给小黄倒猫粮开罐罐，脏活累活自己处理。布偶猫“猫中之狗”的称号不是白来的，小黄确实很粘人，不过“人”特指金廷祐。  
冬天也就算了，小黄怕冷非要睡在他俩中间，至少黄旭熙还有借口把金廷祐搂得更紧一点。夏天简直是炼狱，小黄怕热，黄旭熙靠他近一点就叽里哇啦大声骂；反而是金廷祐抱他的时候就配合地趴在他腿上撒娇，一人一猫在沙发上摊成一滩液体。  
金廷祐的人气光波居然连动物都不放过，黄旭熙到头来居然要和一只猫争宠。他委屈巴巴在沙发尽头质问金廷祐你儿子为什么这么讨厌我。金廷祐把小黄举到脸前说对啊你为什么不喜欢你爸爸，我最喜欢你爸爸了。小黄真的叫了两声，金廷祐点点头说他明白了。然后金廷祐告诉黄旭熙他买的猫粮不好吃、罐罐都是便宜货。  
结论是黄旭熙的家庭地位不断下降却同时保持不变，倒数第一永远是倒数第一。黄旭熙下了结论，金廷祐——还有他儿子——整天和黄旭熙对着干。  
后来那只猫自己跑掉了，金廷祐难过得不行。黄旭熙安慰他孩子大了总是要出去闯世界，作为父母只能默默支持，然后等小黄猫生受挫回来啃老索要高档猫粮。金廷祐没憋住笑，一边擦鼻涕一边问他那大黄你也会离开我吗。  
黄旭熙那时候才理清金廷祐的逻辑。毛孩子叫小黄是因为金廷祐家里早就有了原住民大黄，不养狗是因为大黄就像一只金毛。黄旭熙后悔自己那时候没浪漫地承诺金廷祐自己会爱他一辈子，他当时噌一下站起来说：“我是哥男朋友又不是你儿子！”  
黄旭熙快吃完时终于收到金廷祐的短信：“在外面偷吃零食记得洗手，不然我还要擦外面那一半的门把手。”  
黄旭熙被抓包一样手一抖，最后一口冰棒直接从棍棍上滑下来掉在地上。他沉默地站在原地向冰棒最美味的一口默哀，看蚂蚁很快聚集在那一滩半融化的糖水前。他手上仍然因为化掉的冰棒黏糊糊。金廷祐发短信的时机过分精准了。他绝对是算好了黄旭熙吃零食和瞎想的时间，肯定也把家里收拾好了等他回去吃晚饭。  
黄旭熙一直以为自己是西西弗斯，金廷祐就是与他绑定一生的石头。金廷祐的脑回路可能不受物理法则限制，探索他的内心世界是黄旭熙永无止境的甜蜜挑战。但是黄旭熙终于有了他每天都更了解他一些的自信，或许是因为金廷祐每天都被身为地球人的黄旭熙感化一些。金廷祐不看恐怖片是因为他害怕，临时换掉《爱宠大机密》是防止两个人触景生情想起小黄；他皱眉是因为黄旭熙撒娇时不修边幅，叫他冷静只是希望黄旭熙去洗个手。当然黄旭熙本人也没好到哪里去，金廷祐显然是允许他保持过度天真，却也不完全纵容。大多数早上金廷祐醒得比黄旭熙早，他会捧着黄旭熙的脸问他睡得好不好、有没有做梦、早饭想吃什么。薄荷味的呼吸扑到他脸上。  
但是今天黄旭熙醒来时金廷祐仍然伏在他胸口睡着，腿一定要挤在黄旭熙腿中间，橙色头发乱糟糟。黄旭熙不忍心打扰他安睡，就保持同样的姿势看他直到胳膊发酸。就像他的每一天都从金廷祐的早安开始，他希望金廷祐睁眼时首先看到他。金廷祐睡醒的时候鼻尖红红的，黄旭熙克制不住想要亲亲他。金廷祐乖乖抬头任他摆布，找回自己的呼吸时却还要小声埋怨“你又不刷牙就亲我”。黄旭熙得意道哥可以刷过牙再亲回来报复我。  
他们在彼此面前保持自我，但也要为了对方做出一点点改变。金廷祐是不是真的能和猫说话以及他老家到底是外太空的哪个星云都不那么重要了。理由与方式未知，但是金廷祐爱他，他也爱金廷祐。这就够了。黄旭熙不生气了，一点都不生气了。  
黄旭熙把冰糕棍扔了，回家路上他越跑越快。他迫不及待想要见到他的橘子汽水男孩。给他一个黏糊糊的拥抱，或者在他说话时在他脸颊上偷几个吻，让彼此的呼吸融化在夜风和紫色的晚霞里。


End file.
